


Dean's American Dream

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean+family+BigGerson+hot chick+pie=</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's American Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 17, Sam 13.
> 
> I'm trying to get the characterization for these guys right. Any concrit would be appreciated, thanks :)

BigGerson’s have a home-made pie bar. A whole damn _bar_ dedicated to PIE!

In Dean’s book, that makes it the best damn food chain in 50 states. He’s seventeen with a very high metabolism and a love for the finer things in life, like classic cars, good women and a better slice of pie.

Also, greasy burgers, pepperjack TDK slammer and a tall cool glass of fermented hops.

Can’t get better than that.

Not unless you add Candy (Mandy?), their hot young -but slightly older than Dean- waitress with the smooth curves and the long legs. She’s dark complexioned, smooth and the type of girl Dean wanna ride what’s under her skirt like a bicycle. Looks like a ‘lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets’ type. 

Dean should know.

It’s a typical night in a cross-state BigGerson’s -Bangor, Maine, to be exact- and the whole family is at a table close to the back but near the emergency exit of the family bar and grille. Mandy brings a coke for him and dad and a glass of water for Sam. From the look she throws him, he could score big time tonight. His returning grin is lecherous.

“So, what can I get you gentlemen?”

Dad’s face is buried in an obit, Sam’s nose in a hardcover and the sight of Mandy -tag says so- slowly pulling her pen from between firm, supple breasts while she eyes him is Dean’s cue that he’s good to go. 

She wants it, he’ll deliver.

Dad doesn’t look up. “Burger and fries with a side of mashed potatoes.”

Sam puts down his book and look innocently up at Mandy. Dean can safely say there’s another one Sammy’s got thinking he’s adorable. If only she lived with him, she would know the horrendous truth. “Grill salad and a small soup, please.”

“Wow, so polite,” Mandy says with a smile before her chocolate brown eyes lock with Dean’s. “And what for you?”

Dean doesn’t miss how Mandy quickly eyes Sammy and dad before she bites on the end of the pen in a comely way. He leans back on the chair, all swagger and eyes the girl from head to toe hotly. “Something special with a side of pie.”

Sam’s snort doesn’t deter Dean, not in the least and he watches that fine ass saunter away before he pays attention to the other table’s occupants once again. You can never be too careful these days. He looks to the book in Sam’s hands and realize he’s never seen it before. It definitely wasn’t the one he was reading in the back of the car on the way over. “Hey Sammy, what you reading?”

“Not Mandy,” Sam snorts, eyes not leaving the book.

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, might be too wild for ya, that one. I bet she can...”

Sam drops the book on the table, exasperated. “Dad, Dean’s being a whore at the table.”

Dad doesn’t look up. “Watch your language, Sam. Stop being a whore at the table, Dean.”

Dean rolls his eyes, look out at the other families and notices that they're the only table without a mother, but Mandy comes sauntering towards them with a tray balanced on one arm, housing their orders and Dean stands to help her put the tray on the table. She gives a very lascivious grin in turn. “Wow, such a gentleman.”

“You have no idea,” Dean answers with a smile.

Mandy’s smile is bright, promising, and Dean doesn’t miss how she makes it a point to serve his plate. He knows there’s a number or a message under there at least, probably on the napkin. He doesn’t miss that there’s _two_ slices of pie. Score one for the awesomness that is Mandy! “Thanks.”

She eye fucks him while she turns to walk away. “You’re welcome.”

“Can you get any worse?” Sam asks blithely.

“You’ll understand eventually Sammy, you will,” Dean smirks before watching their dad lower the paper long enough to scrutinize his plate.

“Alright boys, dig in.”

...

_Break in 20, meet me at the back._

Ten minutes later Dean finishes his meal, including the two pies. Five minutes after that he makes sure Sammy’s pain meds are still working from the bruise to the ribs he took from their last hunt. Three minutes later he announces a bathroom break to dad and two minutes after that he’s got Mandy on a crate in the non-food section of the storeroom, hitching up her skirt and eyeing the stiff breasts hanging for her open blouse.

“You’re so hot, Tyler. You know that, right?” Mandy moans breathily between kisses and Deans answer is to kiss her harder, letting her know she’s a fine piece of work too. He’s got his hands on her ass, slapping one before hiking her up on one of the crates and she pulls back, licks her lips and move her panties to the side.

“Mandy, you’re sweeter than candy,” Dean grins and she chuckles, giving him one of the female ‘you’re so corny’ eyerolls. But she grins, licks her lips and he sucks a darkened nipple into his mouth, causing her to arch and moan and wrap her legs around him while using it pull him closer. 

“Yeah, Tyler, like that...huuh.”

Dean’s hard enough to cut diamonds. Her moans are as sweet as her face but he cuts the foreplay short and lines the head of his cock up with her wet opening, because dad would be noticing he’s missing soon and once the man’s around, he wants them in his line of sight all the time. Mandy might _think_ he’s nineteen, but dad knows better and would come haul his ass away if he’s not back quick enough.

“God...Mandy...” Dean moans, breathing in her scent while she clings to his neck with both hands, one leg over his shoulder while the other latches around his lower back. She’s tight and hot, drawing sounds he has to do his best to stifle and he kisses her, rubs her clit when he’s close and causes her to come right before he does. 

Mandy licks him clean, tongues his balls and it’s one of the hottest fucking things ever, but he pulls back when she tries to kiss him, pecking her on the lips and explaining that he doesn’t want anything to desecrate the taste of that homemade blueberry pie on his tongue. She grabs his head and shoves her tongue in his mouth anyway, letting him taste both of them before explaining she could get him a free pie to go. His grin is wicked and he eats her out right there on the crate, making her come a second time and he explains that’s for the free pie. When he’s done he fixes himself up and return to the table like he didn’t spend almost twenty minutes in ‘the bathroom’.

Sam’s scowl is hard.

“Dean, where the hell were you?” Dad asks.

Dean shrugs. “The bathroom, sir.”

His father eyes him skeptically, but quickly goes back to the paper he was reading.

“Here.”

Dean looks to Sam at the sound of his voice, realizing he had two things in hand he was handing him.

“I know you’ll need these, our supplies are in the trunk.”

Purell hand sanitizer and Doublemint gum. 

Dean’s eyes narrow. “You’re a pain in the ass, Sammy.”

Sam grins, “I know.”

“Let’s go boys, time to hit the road, got a line on something in upstate New York.”

Dean collects his free pie, tries to chat up Mandy but rolls his eyes when Sam shouts for him to get moving.

This, Dean’s sure, is him living his American dream.


End file.
